It Is What It Is
by sortrop
Summary: Ch 5: Tetapi gadis itu, si pirang yang tiga minggu ini ia cari-cari; yang bertahun tahun ia anggap sudah mati. Kumpulan OneShot! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: semua yang familiar di sini berarti milik S. Collins.

Madge berpikir ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Prim dan Nyonya Everdeen. Ketidakhadiran Katniss pasti berat buat mereka. Baik secara emosional maupun... material. Ia tahu ibu Katniss hanya bekerja bila ada orang yang butuh keahliannya dalam obat-obatan dan penyembuhan, uang yang mereka dapat tentu tidak cukup untuk keperluan hidup mereka sehari-hari. Dan Prim, oh, Primrose, Madge tak bisa membayangkannya masuk ke hutan berburu rusa liar.

Jadi, dengan tekad bulat Madge membawa keranjang piknik dan mengisinya dengan roti, susu, mentega, bahkan selai stroberi, ke rumah keluarga Everdeen, melintasi jalanan kotanya hingga ia mencapai jalanan Seam yang berbatu dan penuh debu tambang.

Rumah Katniss yang sederhana—jauh lebih sederhana dibanding mansionnya—mulai kelihatan dan tak berapa lama Madge mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk sebelum seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Gale Hawthorne memandanginya.

"Gale," ujar Madge membalikkan seluruh badannya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan si mata abu-abu.

"Undersee," ia membalas cepat, mengkerutkan dahinya seolah Madge adalah spesies binatang liar yang baru Gale lihat. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Mengunjungi Prim."

Dari pengalamannya, Madge tahu tidak ada gunanya berbasa-basi dengan Gale. Ada bagian dari Madge yang merasa terintimidasi tiap kali ia berada dekat dengan sosok laki-laki itu. Dan apa gunanya basa-basi kalau Gale bahkan sudah mengecapnya sebagai anak walikota manja yang hanya punya 5 entri nama tahun ini di Hunger Games.

Mungkin Gale sedang membandingkan betapa terlalu beruntungnya ia daripada Katniss sekarang.

"Aku dan Katniss, kami berteman, aku ingin melihat keadaan Prim dan ibunya," Madge menambahkan.

Tapi sial, hal itu malah memberinya tatapan sinis dari Gale, "Oh ya? Sambil membawakan makanan untuk mereka? Wow, Undersee, sudah mulai mau membagi makananmu untuk yang berkekurangan?"

Seketika pandangan Madge jatuh pada keranjang yang dibawanya.

Gale memperhatikan, "Sebaiknya jangan."

Masih belum hilang rasa sakit di hati Madge akibat sindirin tajam laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu, sekarang ia tak mengerti apa yang Gale maksud dengan 'sebaiknya jangan."

"Aku bisa mengurus Prim dan Nyonya. E," ujar Gale menjelaskan tanpa Madge memintanya untuk melakukan itu. "Kau tidak perlu menyusahkan dirimu sendiri dengan merasa terbebani hanya karena Katniss adalah temanmu di sekolah."

"Kubilang aku ingin," Madge menekankan, meski ia yakin Gale akan bertahan pada asumsi bahwa Madge menganggap keluarga Everdeen sebagai kasus kemanusiaan yang kalau ia tidak membantu mereka maka ia akan kesulitan tidur di malam hari.

Sebuncah amarah merasuki tubuh kurus Madge. Dan seakan ia siap meledakkan tubuhnya pada Gale.

Gale Hawthorne hanya mengendus dan menyeringai, memperhatikan Madge dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman tapi Madge lebih tahu dari siapapun Gale melakukan itu atas dasar kesengajaan.

Gale ingin membuatnya tidak nyaman dan buru-buru pergi dari Seam.

Tadinya Madge kira kontes saling pandang ini akan berlangsung sampai sedekade, namun suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi.

"Gale," itu suara Prim, Madge langsung berbalik badan. "Oh, Madge, kau berkunjung."

Madge ingin memeluk Prim, karena gadis itu terlihat seperti ia butuh pelukan dan karena Madge bahagia, Prim menyelamatkannya dari Gale. Tapi ia urung, alih-alih, Madge memberi senyuman lebarnya dan berkata, "Hai, Prim, boleh aku masuk?"

Prim, yang memang sudah tabiatnya ramah pada semua orang, membalas senyum Madge sama lebarnya dan mengangguk mempersilahkan Madge.

"Dan, Gale, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Prim berteriak. "Ayo masuk!"

Madge tahu Gale pasti mengomel di sela helaan napasnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Madge adalah gadis yang bisa mengontrol emosinya, tidak seperti laki-laki itu. Ia bisa bersikap meski orang memperlakukannya bak ia dari Capitol. Masih jelas raut kekesalan di wajah Gale yang pasti salah satu penyebabnya adalah kehadiran Madge. Dan sekali lagi, Madge tidak peduli. Ia di sini untuk Prim, bukan untuk menyenangkan hati seorang Gale.

oOo

Kunjungan Madge berlangsung lebih lama dari yang ia rencanakan. Ia berakhir dengan menonton Games bersama keluarga Everdeen.

...Plus seorang Hawthorne yang merajuk.

Wawancara Katniss dan Peeta berlangsung baik dan Madge senang mereka melakukan konspirasi yang cerdas.

Maksudnya, siapa yang terpikir ide "kekasih yang sial" masuk ke dalam permainan maut akan menarik simpati orang Capitol begitu rupa? Madge diam-diam berpikir mungkin Haymitch kehabisan alkohol dan mulai waras sedikit.

"Itu ide bodoh," ujar Gale di sebelahnya, ketika Madge mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan menuju kota. Ada cukup jarak antara mereka untuk satu pick-up truck. Madge tidak tahu, mungkin Gale alergi jika berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Tidak," Madge menggeleng, meski ia yakin Gale tidak melihat itu, karena jalanan terlalu gelap—bahkan tidak ada bulan malam ini— "Tidakkah kaulihat orang Capitol menyukai kisah Katniss dan Peeta? Itu akan membawa mereka pada sponsor."

Gale mendengus lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaannya, mungkin. "Tak akan banyak membawa perbedaan."

Madge merasakan ketidaknyamanan Gale membicarakan hal ini. Gale memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan menunduk. Madge sadar Gale dan Katniss adalah teman dekat, terlalu dekat bahkan, pernah ia berpikir mereka berdua pacaran. Ia merasa kehilangan dan Gale mau Katniss kembali, tetapi kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Bukan boneka hasil rekayasa Capitol yang seluruh distrik lihat di televisi.

Semua orang tahu, sekali kau masuk ke dalam Games, seluruh hidupmu akan berubah seketika. Kau hanya akan peduli bagaimana cara menyelamatkan dirimu. Meski itu artinya kau harus membunuh karaktermu terlebih dulu.

"Katniss kuat. Dia gadis terkuat yang aku tahu. Dia akan kembali, dan hal akan menjadi normal."

Dengusan lagi, tapi Gale tidak berkomentar. Madge bersyukur, ia sudah yakin Gale akan mengatainya naif.

Entahlah berapa lama lagi sampai mereka mencapai pinggiran kota, tapi Madge mulai merasa risih dengan keheningan di udara. Ia tak mau yang duluan membuka percakapan, karena ia tidak tahu topik apa yang bisa dibicarakan selain Katniss saat ini. Maka Madge terperanjat ketika Gale yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa?" Gale memulai. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau 'ingin' membagi suplai makananmu?"

Gale tidak mengerti. Madge tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Kau pasti merasa bersalah, kau tahu, bukan sekarang saja mereka kelaparan, tapi sepanjang tahun, setiap tahun, saat kau punya seluruh persediaan makanan lengkap, berlebih malah, dan pakaian bagus, tempat tidur yang nyaman, dan seluruh kenyamanan lainnya. Kau bisa melakukan hal ini sejak dulu, Undersee. Tapi tidak, kau egois-"

Cukup.

"-kau tidak akan pernah peduli-"

Cukup.

"-pada apapun, sama seperti ayahmu yang sama sekali buta pada kondisi distriknya sendi-"

"Cukup, Hawthorne!"

Itu membuat Gale terdiam, dan berhenti berjalan.

"Jangan membawa ayahku ke dalam ini, beliau bekerja 24 jam seminggu mengurusi distrik, hingga ia bahkan tidak pernah mengecek kondisi putrinya sendiri. Percayalah, Hawthorne, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan semua hal padaku hanya untuk membuatmu merasa baikan. Itu rendah sekali."

Gale tertawa hambar, "Dan sekarang kau malah komplain tentang kurang perhatian dari ayahmu saat distrik mengeluh kekurangan segalanya, bagus sekali."

Madge ingin menggeram, ingin menangis, ingin meninju langit, ingin melempar sepatu flatnya ke wajah Gale, ia ingin melakukan apapun untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Namun, ia mengerti lebih baik. Semua itu sia-sia.

Gadis itu hanya memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan terlalu keras, "Asal kau tahu, hidup kami tidak semewah yang kau kira, semuanya diatur oleh Cap-"

"Yeah, tentu, mereka pelit menyetok suplai-"

"Stop, Gale," Madge mengangkat tangannya, mengambil satu langkah mendekati Gale. "Biarkan aku bicara."

Mengapa Gale sangat susah dibuat mengerti?

Baru saat Gale diam Madge memikirkan kalimat simpel yang tak akan membuat laki-laki itu mengeluarkan hinaan lagi.

"Kami membenci Capitol, Gale," kata Madge berbisik, kalimat tadi adalah hal tabu untuk diucapkan lantang. "Sama seperti seluruh distrik,"

"Mereka mengatur hidup kami, lebih ketat dari siapapun, karena kami budak mereka. Tidak banyak yang kami miliki. Semuanya milik Capitol."

Madge berhenti untuk melihat Gale memutar matanya, sebelum Gale bisa komentar, ia melanjutkan, "Sesedikit apapun yang kalian punya, itu milik kalian. Tapi tidak bagi kami."

"Tetap saja, Undersee, keluargamu mendapat banyak keuntungan dengan hanya melakukan sedikit hal suruhan Capitol, mengapa kalian tidak pernah membantu kami?"

Gale mengambil satu langkah maju, dan sulit bagi Madge untuk tidak menghiraukan kedekatan jarak mereka. Ia menolak untuk mundur. Meski konsekuensinya adalah ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Gale, dan radiasi dari tubuhnya yang membuat Madge sulit untuk fokus. Ia tak mengerti kenapa.

"Apa kautahu bagaimana kondisi distrik lain?" Madge mendongak agar ia bisa menatap iris Gale langsung. "Oh-aku tahu Gale, seluruh informasi terkini selalu muncul di komputer ayahku. Informasi yang membuat kau berprasangka buruk sejauh ini."

"In-informasi apa?" tanya Gale, terintrik.

"Distrik 12 bisa jadi distrik yang paling beruntung. Sumber ekonomi distrik hanya dari tambang batubara selebihnya tak ada yang berharga."

"Dan bagaimana distrik ini bisa beruntung, hmm?"

Madge memutar bola matanya, "Karena tidak ada yang spesial di sini maka pengawasan Capitol tidak seketat di distrik lain," kemudian ia melempar tangannya ke udara, lelah. "implikasi mudah seperti ini, dan kau tidak— itu mengapa kau bisa bebas berburu bahkan melakukan barter di Hob. Ayahku bisa menyalakan aliran listrik di pagar pembatas, tetapi dia tak melakukannya karena dia tahu kau dan Katniss menjual stroberi hutan untuk kami."

Madge berpaling lalu berjalan dengan kesal, menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia berteriak, kenapa ia seperti kehilangan kontrol, kenapa ia tidak menjadi dirinya jika ia berada di dekat Gale.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri dari sini," kata Madge ketus tanpa melihat Gale yang mulai mengekor di belakangnya. "Lain kali kau tidak usah menuruti suruhan Prim untuk mengantarku pulang."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak Prim, lagipula."

Madge mendengus, "Yeah, tentu."

"Jadi..." Gale baru mulai bicara ketika Madge berhenti berjalan.

"Maaf aku meneriakimu tadi. Tadi itu sepenuhnya hal yang tidak perl-"

Gale hanya mengangkat bahunya, walaupun Madge tidak bisa melihat itu.

"Hey, Undersee, kautahu jalan pulang ke rumahmu, kan?"

Tidak, tidak kalau jalanan gelap begini.

"Oh ya, tentu saja, Hawthorne,"

"Pembohong," Gale berjalan melewatinya. "Kau salah arah, sekarang biarkan aku yang memimpin jalan."

"Capitol mengawasi gerak-gerik kami, sekali ada hal yang mereka anggap mencurigakan, maka resikonya akan diterima seluruh distrik. Kuharap kaumengerti," kata Madge di tengah-tengah keheningan. Gale tidak merespon, namun ia menganggap kalau Gale bisa mengerti.

Akhirnya mereka mencapai perbatasan Seam dan Kota. Lampu jalanan Kota memang lebih baik dibanding Seam, sehingga Madge yakin ia bisa pulang sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

"Ya."

Sejenak mereka hanya berdiri di situ, memandangi sekitar namun tidak pada lawan bicara mereka. Tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Madge menggaruk tengkuknya lalu memutuskan untuk bicara, "Sampai jumpa."

Gale mengangguk dan Madge berbalik melangkah cepat tanpa sekalipun menoleh untuk melihat Gale yang masih diam memandangi punggung Madge, merasa bersalah akan ucapannya pada gadis itu.

oOo

Keesokan harinya Madge kaget mendapati sosok di balik pintu belakangnya adalah Gale, dengan sekeranjang kecil stroberi, terlihat canggung dan tak nyaman.

"Wow, kaudatang lebih awal."

"Ya, pulang sekolah aku ke hutan untuk melihat jebakanku, dan, stroberi sedang banyak, kupikir daripada membusuk atau, yah kautahu, dimakan binatang, uhm, mungkin kau, atau ayahmu, atau, well ibumu, mau membeli stroberi ini."

Madge tidak tahu laki-laki ini gugup atau apa, tapi Gale baru mengoceh satu paragraf, padanya! Untuk yang pertama kali, tanpa ada tuduhan dan sindiran.

"Tentu. Aku tidak tahu sedang musim stroberi sekarang. Yah, aku kan tidak pernah ke hutan." ia sedikit berlari menuju dapur, membuka salah satu laci dan mengambil beberapa koin dari dompetnya di situ, cepat-cepat kembali pada Gale dan menyodorkan koin padanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Gale seraya memberikan stroberinya pada Madge.

Jika ia tidak salah dengar, itu artinya Gale baru saja mengatakan "terima kasih". Ini luar biasa.

"Oh oke," ia membalas dan tersenyum.

Gale terlihat bingung seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, berkali-kali membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun akhrnya hanya menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Masih ada yang kauperlukan?" tanya Madge mulai tak sabaran.

"Uhm, tadi Nyonya. E menitipkan pesan," Gale menatap mata Madge. "Untukmu, dia ingin mengundangmu makan malam, malam ini."

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Madge kaget, mungkin Ibu Katniss ingin membalas perbuatannya kemarin, ya, ia tahu bagaimana orang Seam selalu menganggap kebaikan orang lain sebagai hutang.

"Oke, aku akan ke sana nanti, jam tujuh?"

Gale mengangguk.

"Ada lagi, Gale?"

"Tidak."

"Oke." Mengapa Gale belum pergi juga?

"Prim pasti memaksaku untung mengantarmu pulang lagi, nanti, kau tidak masalah?"

"Kurasa itu oke."

"Oh, baiklah."

Cepatlah pergi, Gale.

"Gale,"

"Madge,"

Mereka berkata bersamaan, Madge membulatkan matanya, kaget, karena Gale baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Keduanya terkekeh kecil menyadari itu.

"Ada yang mau kaukatakan?" Gale bertanya.

"Tidak juga," Oh, Tuhan, betapa canggungnya situasi ini. "Aku baru mau permisi karena ada hal yang harus kukerjakan. Kau?"

"Oh, ya, aku baru mau pamit."

"Oke."

"Oke?"

"Ugh, Gale..." Madge menggeram. "Bisakah kau cepat pergi, karena aku mau membuat selai dari stroberi ini, seperti yang kautahu, Capitol pelit dan suka terlambat mengirim stok pada kami."

Itu membuat Gale tertawa. Suara tawa yang renyah, ringan, dan...lembut. Matanya menyipit dan seluruh gigi atasnya kelihatan. Madge tak pernah tahu ia akan menyukai suara tawa Gale.

"Oke, oke, kurasa aku menyita waktumu terlalu lama," kata Gale masih sambil tertawa.

Ini momen langka, pikir Madge. Ia belum pernah melihat atau mendengar Gale tertawa apalagi selama Hunger Games berlangsung, dan sekarang ia tertawa dan yang menyebabkan hal itu adalah Madge. Ia menyimpan momen ini dalam otaknya seperti kamera yang memotret tiap bintik di hidung Gale dan barisan giginya yang rapih.

Madge tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan lupa untuk bawa setoples selaimu, oke?"

"Gale, apa kau juga ikut makan malam nanti?"

Gale tertawa lagi, "Tentu saja, Undersee, nanti siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?"

"Oh iya."

"Sampai nanti."

"Dah, Gale."

Madge mengamati punggung Gale yang makin lama makin mengecil saat ia berjalan menjauh. Mungkin Madge tidak mengetahui maksud dari perubahan sikap Gale padanya, namun Madge tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Malah ia menemukan dirinya menghitung mundur waktu sampai tiba saatnya acara makan malam di rumah Katniss.

.fin.


	2. Coping Mechanism

**DISCLAIMER: Yang terasa familiar berarti punyanya S. Collins**

Ada banyak cara yang dilakukan untuk menanggulangi rasa sakit. Beberapa berhasil, beberapa gagal.

Tapi kita semua tahu, efeknya hanya temporer. Sementara.

Haymitch Abbernathy, si pemenang dari duabelas, melakukannya dengan cara mabuk-mabukkan. Untunglah dia punya cukup dana untuk membeli likuid beralkohol itu. Baginya, alkohol membantu menanggulangi rasa sakit masa lalu yang disebabkan oleh Hunger Games. Membuatnya lupa pada mata biru dan rambut pirang milik sosok gadis teman sedistriknya yang tak bisa ia selamatkan.

Caranya berhasil. Tapi tiap tengah malam ia terbangun, menahan air mata untuk tidak turun—meski seringkali ia tak bisa—merasakan penyesalan bertubi-tubi yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Peeta Mellark, melakukannya dengan melukis. Menuangkan mimpi buruknya menjadi hal lain. Interpretasi positif yang diajarkan terapis dari Capitol ketika Peeta konsultasi tentang racun penjejak yang masih kadangkala kambuh.

Tapi efeknya tidak terlalu banyak. Ia masih suka berpikir Katniss adalah mutt yang akan membunuhnya ketika ia tertidur. Dan seluruh dunianya menjadi abu-abu, tidak ada warna cat lukis yang bisa mengubah itu.

Katniss Everdeen—well—pada awalnya ia berteriak. Berteriak pada siapapun yang mendekat. Mengusir mereka dengan kasar. Katniss berteriak hingga ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya lagi.

Seringkali yang ia teriakkan adalah nama adiknya yang sudah tiada. Kemudian Katniss akan mengoceh, menyalahkan siapapun, bahkan ia menyalahkan Gale, meski ia tahu Gale tidak bersalah.

Kemudian lambat laun, Katniss kembali ke hutan, menghabiskan seluruh harinya di situ.

Cara itu berhasil, tapi hutan memunculkan banyak memori tentang Gale, dan Gale membawa memori tentang Prim.

Katniss memutuskan untuk berhenti berburu sebelum ia membakar seluruh hutan.

Gale Hawthorne, sekarang perwira tinggi di Distrik 2, melakukannya dengan menyendiri. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia selalu dikelilingi keluarganya—Ma, Rory, Vick, dan Posy—terkadang kesendirian membuatnya tenang. Lalu ia belajar sebuah teknik penyembuhan yang baru dikembangkan—apa namanya?—oh iya, meditasi. Caranya dengan mengosongkan pikiran, baru sekali Gale masuk kelas, ia sudah tidak tahan.

Menjadi sendiri, mengingatkannya pada Madge Undersee, yang entah berada di mana sekarang, entah hidup atau mati, tapi yang Gale yakini selalu sendirian.

Entah mengapa justru hal itu membuat rasa sakitnya makin bertambah.

Madge Undersee, yang telah menanggulangi rasa sakit selama hidupnya, bahkan masih belum mengerti bagaimana cara yang benar. Ia tidak menemukannya di piano, di buku paket sekolahnya, atau di sosok seseorang.

Semuanya malah menuntunnya pada kesia-siaan. Langkah salah yang seharusnya tak usah ia ambil.

Ya, beberapa cara memang salah sejak awal, memang kurang tepat, atau sulit untuk dijalani. Tapi satu hal membawa pada hal lainnya. Satu hal mempunyai sisi positif yang bisa diambil. Karena segala sesuatu bukan sebuah kebetulan; ada maksud di baliknya.

Untuk membuat mereka semakin kuat. Untuk membuat mereka menghargai pribadi mereka sendiri. Karena beberapa mekanisme atau strategi penanggulangan yang mereka ciptakan, justru membuat mereka kehilangan jati diri mereka sendiri.

.fin.


	3. Drops of Freedom

**DISCLAIMER : semua yang terasa familiar adalah milik S. Collins**

oOo

Di ruangan dengan bau kertas yang tajam itu Madge berada. Ia duduk di kursi sandaran tinggi, dengan kaki selonjoran, rambut acak-acakkan, dan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya. Meja kecil di samping kursi seakan meronta karena ada tumpukan lebih dari sepuluh buku seberat—entahlah, siapa juga yang mau menimbang berat buku?

Tidak ada orang lain dan hanya pencahayaan dari satu lampu baca menemaninya. Adalah kebiasaannya membaca sampai larut malam, meski besok ia harus sekolah.

Buku tebal yang sudah ia baca 3/4nya itu berjudul Ensiklopedi Tumbuhan. Bau bukunya tengik, warna kertasnya coklat kekuningan, dan sudah di makan rayap di pinggirannya, namun informasi di situ masih ada, masih menggiurkan untuk dibaca.

Madge bersyukur rumahnya memiliki perpustakaan dengan koleksi buku yang lumayan lengkap. Tiap bulan ia bisa memesan satu sampai tiga buku baru dari Capitol. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah perpustakaan mereka memiliki koleksi buku peninggalan peradaban sebelum Panem.

Tidak banyak, memang, tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk memberinya gambaran tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lampau.

Ada puisi, partitur musik, buku sejarah, biografi, sampai buku cerita bergambar tentang manusia super bernama Iron-Man.

Betapa menyenangkannya masa itu, pikir Madge. Semua orang seakan punya dunia masing-masing. Mereka punya kebebasan untuk menjelajahi dunia yang tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya. Masa lampau diberkahi dengan kemerdekaan mengeksplorasi ilmu pengetahuan, kreatifitas, seni, dan cinta.

Sangat bertolakbelakang dengan Panem yang terkungkung cara bertahan hidup di tiap distrik. Warga Panem tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di distrik lain. Apa yang unik di tempat itu, apakah mereka punya tempat seperti Hob juga? Apakah mereka makan sekali sehari atau tiga kali sehari.

Madge ingin mengetahui hal-hal ini. Dan kali pertama dalam hidupnya, ia membenci Capitol dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Ia sadar hal mendasar dalam tiap pribadi manusia adalah kebebasan. Tiap orang dilahirkan bukan untuk menjadi budak, tapi untuk menentukan nasibnya sendiri.

Bayangkan bila Panem, di tiap distriknya, memiliki kebebasan itu...

Naif.

Madge mengutuk dirinya lalu menyudahi sesi membacanya dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kebebasan itu atau pemberontakkan yang akan terjadi sebagai dampaknya. Alih-alih, ia membayangkan sebuah kebun dengan segala macam jenis tumbuhan yang baru ia baca dari ensiklopedianya ada di situ, hijau dan tenang.

oOo

Madge terkejut mendapati Vick Hawthorne ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Penjagaan di sekolah juga mulai bertambah ketat, kautahu? Aku dan temanku biasanya bisa bermain di sekolah sampai sore, tapi mereka langsung mendorong kami keluar dan menyuruh kami pulang," kata Vick sambil menendangi kerikil yang ada di dekatnya.

Madge mengikuti Vick, sesekali menendang kerikil, memperkuat pegangannya pada ranselnya. "Mereka siapa? Penjaga Perdamaian?"

Vick hanya mengangguk cepat, "Sebentar lagi mereka pasti mengusik hidup kita, Madge. Dan aku risih, apa kita tidak punya kebebasan di tempat ini?" Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada hamparan jalan Seam yang abu-abu. Hampir tidak ada pohon dan sisi-sisi jalan tidak dipenuhi toko penjual. Mata Vick menyipit dan hidungnya mengkerut jijik. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menggeleng, "Tapi apa yang kita bisa lakukan?" tanyanya.

Itu pertanyaan retoris. Madge memperhatikan Vick yang sekarang menatapnya dengan dua iris abu-abunya. Mengingatkannya pada Gale Hawthorne, hanya mata Gale lebih gelap dan mengintimidasi.

Madge mengambil tangan Vick, menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari Vick, "Kita bisa melakukan yang terbaik yang kita bisa, Vick."

Tidak seperti Gale, tapi, Vick lebih mudah mengerti. Jika yang ia genggam tangannya sekarang adalah Gale, maka laki-laki itu pasti langsung melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, apa maksudmu? Bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak sedang delusional kan? Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini mustahil!"

Ya, untunglah bukan Gale.

Dan, Madge bukan sedang merencanakan untuk menggenggam tangan Gale Hawthorne dalam waktu dekat ini, juga. Duh. Pemikiran macam apa itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke kediaman Hawthorne. Gale ternyata sudah menunggui mereka di beranda depan.

"Vick, maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu, oke?" kata Gale pada adiknya

Vick hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Madge!" serunya.

Tinggallah Gale dan Madge yang berdiri berhadapan, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat atau dikatakan.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Gale seraya memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Ya, tentu."

Gale kelihatan seperti berpikir sebentar sebelum berkata, "Omong-omong, trims sudah mengantar Vick pulang, kautahu, dia biasa pulang bersama Rory tap-"

"Tapi Rory harus menemani Prim, karena Nyonya. E sedang tidak enak badan, dan kau harus menjaga Posy. Gale, sama-sama. Vick sudah menceritakan kronologisnya padaku di perjalanan tadi."

Gale nyengir, "Kurasa dia banyak ngobrol denganmu, kalau begitu."

Madge merapikan baju sekolahnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dirapikan sambil membalas, "Vick cerewet dan kami bicara banyak hal. Aku senang ngobrol dengannya."

"Syukurlah, setidaknya kau bisa bergaul dengan salah satu laki-laki dari klan Hawthorne."

Terkekeh, ia menjawab, "Kau masih punya satu adik lagi, kan? Uhm—Rory dan adik perempuanmu Posy, benar?"

"Yeah."

"Aku yakin Rory sama menyenangkannya seperti Vick," kata Madge tersenyum.

Gale memutar matanya," Yang benar saja."

"Ada apa dengan Rory?"

"Menyebalkan," balas Gale datar.

Madge tertawa, "Berarti Rory Hawthorne adalah salinan dari Gale Hawthorne. Aku tak sabar untuk menemuinya."

Entahlah, Gale merasa tidak ada yang lucu. Kecuali jika lelucon bahwa Madge menganggapnya menyebalkan bisa dianggap lucu, Gale tidak yakin ia punya selera humor.

"Kau tidak pulang, Undersee?"

"Kau marah, Gale?"

Gale mendesah kencang. Marah? Tidak. Kesal? Ya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Gale singkat, mengambil langkah panjang tanpa repot menunggu respon dari gadis pirang itu.

"Oke," Madge menyerah. Ia tahu Gale menganggapnya sebagai kewajiban, sudah tabiat Gale untuk melindungi siapapun jika ia bisa, dan jalanan Seam memang harus diwaspadai di waktu sore menjelang malam seperti ini.

"Hey, yang tadi itu aku bercanda, oke?" Madge berjalan di samping Gale, memperhatikan laki-laki berambut gelap itu menghindarinya. Ia mendekat, tidak membiarkan jarak truk pick-up membatasi mereka.

"Yeah, aku tahu."

"Maaf Gale, tapi aku yakin adik-adikmu pasti menyenangkan."

"Dan aku tidak, hmm?"

Madge berdecak, tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya ia akan hidup untuk melihat sosok Gale yang seperti ini. Mereka memang tidak dekat, bukan teman, hanya bertemu beberapa kali, mengobrol beberapa kali, namun Madge sadar akan perubahan sikap Gale yang jadi lebih manusiawi kepadanya. Madge tak pernah lagi menemukan Gale menyindirnya sinis hanya karena ia anak walikota. Ia bersyukur, tapi sebagian kecil dirinya berharap ada kemajuan dari hubungan mereka.

Ya, hubungan.

Seakan hal itu benar-benar ada di antara mereka.

Madge memutar matanya.

"Jadi, Undersee, kau berpikir bahwa aku menyebalkan, eh?"

"Bukan begitu," ia berkata. "Tapi, kau memang tidak pernah 'ramah' padaku"

Kata-kata Madge jelas. Seakan menyambar Gale seperti kilat. Ia tidak berharap Gale akan menyadari hal itu.

"Yeah, aku brengsek," Gale melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Itu sih kau yang bilang sendiri, ya."

"Serius, Undersee, dulu aku benar-benar berharap kau yang terpilih, bukannya Prim. Maaf."

Ia tak mengharapkan apa-apa, jadi satu kata maaf dari Gale, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, bukan?"

"Ya," Gale menjawab, menatap mata Madge yang sebiru langit siang itu; bahkan lebih biru, Gale baru tahu. "Tapi, aku memang brengsek, aku marah kau hanya punya lima entri nama sedangkan Katniss punya belasan. Aku marah semua hal tidak adil di sini, tapi aku malah melampiaskannya padamu."

"Tidak apa," Madge mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Aku sudah biasa."

Alis mata Gale mengkerut tanda ia kurang mengerti maksud Madge, tetapi Madge membiarkan percakapan selesai di situ (dan untunglah Gale tidak meminta jawaban)

"Hey, Undersee!"

"Ya?"

"Sudah pernah ke hutan sebelumnya?"

Satu alis mata Madge naik, ia bingung, "Menurutmu? Tentu saja belum pernah, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya..."

Madge menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Gale, tapi pada akhirnya ia terkejut bukan main.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu ke hutan, Undersee."

oOo

Jika kaubilang pada Madge Undersee sebelum hari pemungutan kalau ia akan masuk ke dalam hutan bersama Gale Hawthorne, melanggar lebih banyak peraturan daripada seluruh akumulasi pelanggarannya selama 16 tahun, maka ia akan menganggap kau sedang mabuk di siang hari.

Karena hal itu akan terdengar seperti lawakan tidak lucu dan mustahil.

Tapi, lihatlah di mana Madge sekarang. Tangannya berkeringat, bulu kuduknya berdiri dan ia merasa ketakutan.

Berbeda jauh dengan Gale yang sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan hutan dan segala macam isinya. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke belakang dan menyindir Madge, "Bisa lebih cepat, tidak? Lelet sekali."

Pada awalnya Madge tidak akan membiarkan Gale melihat sisi lemahnya, namun ia sungguh sudah kelelahan. Hutan ternyata lebih luas dari yang ia kira. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, bahkan matahari sudah memperlihatkan semburat oranye di langit. Ia tidak yakin ke mana Gale akan membawanya, meski ia percaya laki-laki ini tidak mungkin berbuat yang macam-macam.

"Gale," panggilnya dengan suara serak. "Ap-apa masih jauh?"

"Sedikit lagi," jawab Gale. "Kau kenapa?"

Gale mendapati Madge berjongkok dengan kepala di antara kedua lututnya.

"Lelah."

Sedetik kemudian, Madge merasakan tangan yang hangat mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Madge kaget betapa gestur sesimpel itu bisa membuat badannya menjadi lebih rileks.

"Kau tidak mau berhenti di sini bukan? Ketika kita sampai, semuanya akan setimpal."

Madge mendongak, mata birunya langsung bersibobrok dengan mata abu-abu Gale. "Lebih baik kaupegang kata-katamu atau aku tidak akan pernah membeli stroberimu lagi."

"Ancamanmu rendah sekali," Gale menyeringai. "Tapi, aku janji kau tidak akan menyesal."

Gale membantunya berdiri dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

Langkah yang salah, karena jarak antara mereka menjadi terlalu dekat, Madge bisa menghitung bintik-bintik di hidung Gale.

"Gale,"

"Ya?"

"Kaubisa melepaskanku sekarang."

Gale menjatuhkan tangannya dengan cepat seakan tubuh Madge adalah api panas yang seharusnya tak pernah ia sentuh.

Mereka mulai berjalan lagi, dalam diam, sampai Madge merasakan jemarinya hangat.

Jemari Gale menelusup di sela jari tangannya, menyebarkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tidak ada kalimat tanya yang bisa Madge lontarkan. Ia bingung—itu pasti—tapi, ia hanya terus memandangi tangan mereka yang bertaut. Dan ketika Madge mencari alasan di wajah Gale, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa tapi senyuman yang terukir di situ. Perasaan aneh muncul merayap ke seluruh tubuh Madge, hatinya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, dan ia tak bisa melihat ke lain tempat selain pada Gale, meski di satu sisi ia ingin menghempaskan tangan Gale dan berharap tak pernah melihat laki-laki itu lagi.

Madge tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Mau lari, Undersee?"

"Hah?"

Gale tertawa lepas menarik Madge berlari bersamanya. Ia hampir terjatuh beberapa kali, tapi ada Gale yang memegang tangannya erat. Terlalu erat, bahkan seperti mati rasa.

Entahlah, Madge masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang sedang terjadi. Ini tampak surreal, dan ia bisa saja terbang atau jatuh.

Atau keduanya, Madge terlalu takut untuk memutuskan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membiarkan tubuhnya bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya. Tak ada hati untuk membuatnya bingung. Tak ada pikiran untuk membuatnya takut.

Madge tertawa. Bersama Gale. Dan akhirnya ia sadar, di sini, di tengah hutan, berlari, melanggar peraturan, tertawa, merasa hangat; adalah esensi dari kebebasan.

Ya, ia merasa bebas untuk kali pertama.

"Kita sampai," kata Gale ketika mereka berhenti berlari. "Ini danau rahasiaku."

Hamparan air yang luas menjamu matanya dan entah bagaimana ia rasanya ingin menangis.

"Gale," panggil Madge, suaranya parau. "Ini... indah."

Ia bisa merasakan Gale tersenyum padanya walau tak sedetik Madge mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau 'rahasia' ini.

"Kau suka?"

Madge mengangguk.

Di luar harapannya, Gale melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk kecewa ketika Gale malah melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Madge, menariknya lebih dekat. Tanpa ragu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Gale. Tersenyum puas ternyata Gale tidak melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih," lirih Madge.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini."

Gale tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Madge.

Dan Madge tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah tahu bahwa tetes-tetes kebebasan dapat benar-benar ia rasakan.

Memang, tak banyak seperti hujan, hanya tetes-tetesnya saja, tapi itu sudah cukup.

Ia punya sosok Gale di sisinya ketika nanti tetes-tetes itu habis. Karena bersama Gale, ia yakin, ia menemukan kebebasannya.

.fin.


	4. Hide Out

**DISCLAIMER: THG MILIK S. COLLINS.**

oOo

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Madge Undersee bukan lagi putri sang walikota. Bukan lagi gadis pirang dengan gaun cantik yang selalu Gale sindir ketika di Duabelas.

Bahkan dirinya sendiri ragu tentang siapa Madge Undersee sekarang.

Jadi ia memilih untuk bersembunyi, menghindari kontak dengan siapapun yang berasal dari masa lalu. Termasuk laki-laki bermata abu itu.

Gale Hawthorne baru pindah ke Distrik 2 setelah beberapa tahun rezim Snow runtuh. Madge melihatnya terlalu sering di televisi, tampil ribuan kali lebih mempesona sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengannya secara fisik. Gale terlibat intens dengan pembangunan kembali Panem, terutama di bidang pertahanan, ia membantu membuat sistem keamanan yang lebih terintegrasi ke seluruh distrik. Pada awalnya Madge yakin laki-laki itu akan menolak bantuan dari Capitol, namun Gale tampil di acara tv mereka mengajak seluruh pemuda distrik untuk bergabung dengan pasukan tentara untuk menciptakan kekuatan baru Panem.

Mungkin memang Gale sangat berkharisma, atau mungkin itu karena ketampanannya, sehingga apapun program yang mereka buat selalu berhasil, dan hal itu berdampak baik untuk seluruh distrik, dan bahkan Capitol.

Gale pintar, memikat, tegas, dan dia adalah sosok sempurna untuk dijadikan teladan bagi setiap warga Panem.

Gale tampan, memiliki senyum yang menawan, berbahu bidang dan badan tegap, bukan hanya itu, semua orang tahu bagaimana Gale selalu mengutamakan keluarganya. Gale adalah sosok sempurna untuk dijadikan target idaman para wanita.

Gale Hawthorne populer, dan ia mendapatkan uang jauh lebih banyak dari Madge sekarang.

Bukankah ada banyak alasan lagi untuknya mengolok-olok Madge? Sebuncah perasaan kesal merasuk ke hatinya. Atau apakah itu rasa cemburu?

Secara langsung ia membandingkan hal-hal tadi dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Bekerja sepuluh jam di restoran di Distrik 2, menjadi pelayan dan tukang cuci piring memang bukan hal yang pernah ia impikan.

Namun, inilah keadaannya.

Madge tak memiliki dress yang cukup layak untuk dipakai karena gajinya tidak cukup untuk membeli itu. Bukannya Madge mengeluh, namun ia hanya berharap ada beberapa hal yang bisa dan seharusnya bisa lebih baik jika pemboman di Distrik 12 tidak pernah terjadi.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan gambaran api dan ledakan dari otaknya.

"Madge," suara berat Gale Hawthorne memanggilnya dari seberang meja. Ia terlihat khawatir dengan alis mata yang menyatu.

"Ada yang perlu kautanyakan lagi, Gale?" ia berusaha terdengar sedingin mungkin dengan harapan Gale akan mengerti ia benar-benar tidak ingin ngobrol tentang masa lalu bersamanya.

"Madge, apa kau ada waktu luang? Kita bisa ke suatu tempat, jadi kau bisa bercerita dengan lebih leluasa."

Sepertinya Gale salah mengartikan. Di mana pun tempatnya sama saja, walau sekarang mereka berada di restoran tempat Madge bekerja, hanya ditemani secangkir kopi di depan masing-masing, yang mana memang kurang leluasa untuk mereka berbicara, tetapi mereka berbicara, yang membuatnya tidak leluasa adalah fakta bahwa Gale, memandangnya seakan ia melihat sesosok hantu, dan bahwa Gale terdengar peduli pada hidupnya, dan bahwa Gale, dari semua orang, harus menjadi orang yang pertama kali menemukannya setelah sekian tahun dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Atau pada fakta bahwa Gale terlihat seperti mengasihaninya.

Ia mengharapkan Gale untuk menyindirnya, menghinanya, bukannya malah bersimpati padanya.

Momen awal ketika Gale masuk ke restoran, ketika tatapan mata mereka bersibobrok, ketika mereka berdua tiba-tiba membeku, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, ketika seakan waktu berhenti berjalan, Gale tersenyum padanya. Seperti pelukan yang tulus. Bola mata laki-laki itu membulat kaget, tapi ia tersenyum. Bukan seperti senyuman yang ia pasang dengan sangat baik di televisi, namun seperti, "Hey, Madge, lama tak jumpa, oh ya, aku membawakanmu stroberi."

Dan itu membuat hati bekunya terasa hangat tapi dengan cara yang salah.

Ia buru-buru permisi ke toilet, membiarkan satu pelanggan kebingungan.

Ia harus menghindari Gale. Ia tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Ia butuh tempat untuk menangis, atau paling tidak untuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

Sial, batinnya. Gale menemukannya lagi, kali ini dengan mata sembab dan hati tak tertata.

Mereka berdua tidak bicara, hanya saling menatap. Lagi-lagi membuat waktu berhenti untuk beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya, Madge menawarkannya secangkir kopi, itupun didasari bahwa ia seorang pelayan dan Gale adalah pelanggan.

Jadi di sinilah mereka. Madge berusaha untuk tidak menatap Gale. Gale sedari tadi mengamatinya dengan cermat.

"Maaf, kaubilang apa tadi?" tanya Madge.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, supaya kita bisa bicara."

"Aku sibuk."

Kalau Madge tidak salah mengartikan maka ia yakin Gale terlihat kecewa mendengar jawabannya.

"Besok?" Gale terus mencoba.

"Kita bisa bicara di sini, Gale, apa yang mau kaudengar?"

Gale mendesah lalu meraih tangan Madge yang ia lipat di atas meja. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak bisa, tapi Madge, aku senang melihatmu."

Untuk sejenak Madge membiarkan rasa hangat itu kembali merayapi tubuhnya, kehangatan temporer yang bukan miliknya untuk ia nikmati.

Tangan Gale yang kasar, sebagaimana ia mengingatnya, menggenggam tangannya erat, kini, ia tak kuasa menahan apa yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri.

Madge ingin bisa memberitahunya segala sesuatu. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat pemboman. Dan Madge tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, ia hidup nomaden dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Ia ingin memberitahu Gale, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

Madge malah menangis, tidak peduli meskipun ia akan terlihat bodoh. Sebelum tangisnya mulai menjadi tak terkontrol, ia merasakan Gale bangkit dari kursinya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian lengannya merangkul Madge, mengusap bahunya dalam lingkaran kecil berkali-kali. Gale barangkali tidak mengerti alasannya menangis, mungkin juga ya. Mungkin Gale mengerti apa yang Madge rasakan sederhananya karena mereka berasal dari distrik yang sama.

Tiba-tiba Madge merasa bersyukur akan kehadiran Gale.

"Begitu banyak yang terbunuh," kata Gale berbisik di rambutnya. "Aku selalu yakin kau salah satunya."

Madge, awalnya kikuk dengan kedekatan mereka, akhirnya sadar betapa gestur simpel ini membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang sehingga dengan ragu ia merapatkan badannya pada Gale, menyandarkan pipinya pada dada laki-laki itu. Ia masih menangis, dan yakin air matanya menjiplak di kemeja Gale.

"Madge?"

Ia mendongak, menatap mata abu-abu Gale yang berair. Gale Hawthorne menangis.

Tapi kemudian Gale tergelak, buru-buru menghapus air mata di pipinya dan mengusap matanya. "Kupikir aku melihat hantu tadi."

Madge memukul dada Gale. "Kupikir kau akan mengataiku yang aneh-aneh."

Ekspresi Gale melembut, "Kupikir kau tidak mengenaliku."

"Mustahil," Madge mendengus.

Setelah itu Madge menurunkan tembok perlindungannya, ia tahu ia tak bisa berlama-lama bersikap dingin pada Gale. Dan dari lubuk hatinya ia merasa bersalah telah menilai Gale seperti ketika dia di Duabelas.

Madge bukan lagi dirinya yang dulu. Banyak yang berubah, banyak yang tidak bisa kembali ke kondisi semula. Dan jika Madge berubah, mungkin Gale juga. Mungkin bukan saatnya lagi menjadi si gadis kota dan si laki-laki Seam yang saling membenci.

Mungkin mereka bisa bicara, tanpa ada prasangka dan penilaian buruk.

Gale kemudian memberitahunya tentang program baru yang akan dicoba di Distrik 2. Madge memberitahunya tentang apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

Lalu, Madge mulai berani bertanya, soal Rory, Vick dan Posy. Gale bertanya tentang pekerjaannya, dan apakah bosnya tidak masalah kalau dia menculik karyawannya.

Ia tertawa, "Coba lihat tempat ini," Gale melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang mengisi meja. "Aku yakin bosku mampu bekerja sendiri, Gale."

Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang mengisi udara. Jenis hening yang nyaman. Sesekali Madge mendapati Gale masih memberinya tatapan itu, seakan ia memastikan gadis di dekapannya bukan hantu melainkan sosok yang nyata, dan Gale akan mendekapnya makin erat.

Madge tidak mau bicara apa-apa, meski ia tahu ada banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di otak mereka masing-masing, menantikan jawaban. Ia bersyukur Gale tidak lagi memaksanya untuk bicara.

Madge bukan lagi si gadis yang membeli stroberi liar pada Katniss dan 'temannya' serta bisa membayar dengan harga yang lebih.

Dan Gale bukan lagi si laki-laki yang muncul di pintu belakangnya dengan stroberi dan tatapan marah.

Manusia berubah, situasi berubah, namun beberapa hal tetap sama, beberapa hal tidak terpengaruh oleh situasi, yaitu rasa kepedulian yang mereka punya untuk satu sama lain, naluri untuk memberikan pundak dan dekapan untuk menangis.

Itu cukup, setidaknya bagi Madge Undersee.

Menghindari masa lalu tidak bisa selamanya ia lakukan, ia akhirnya sadar. Gale Hawthorne telah menemukannya.

Madge memeluk si mata kelabu itu dengan segala yang ia punya, "Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi, Gale."

Dan itu, adalah hal terjujur pertama yang pernah ia utarakan setelah bertahun-tahun.


	5. Chase You Down

**Disclaimer: THG adalah milik S. Collins **

**Chase You Down**

Rory yang pertama kali memberitahunya.

"Entahlah, Gale, mungkin aku salah orang," kata Rory terdengar pesimis. Adiknya itu meneleponnya tengah malam hanya untuk memberinya informasi yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak yakin benar atau salah.

Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan kemungkinan A dan B, menghubungkan peristiwa demi peristiwa. Seberapa keras ia mensugesti dirinya dengan kata mustahilmustahilmustahil, ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan hatinya berharap bahwa informasi itu mungkin benar.

Bahwa mungkin Rory tidak salah lihat.

Bahwa Madge Undersee masih hidup dan sekarang ada di Distrik 2.

oOo

Gale sudah menolak mentah-mentah perintah dari Paylor untuk mengurusi program Departemen Pertahanan yang baru di Distrik 2. Alasannya karena ia tidak bisa kembali diingatkan dengan kesalahan terbesarnya.

Nut. Bom buatannya. Rencana sadisnya. Primrose. Katniss.

Tidak.

Gale merasa jika ia berada di situ maka mungkin hidupnya akan terus dihantui rasa bersalah.

Tetapi sekarang ia memberanikan diri menelan kata-katanya. Ia berjalan gontai, tapi optimis di waktu yang sama, menuju kantor Paylor. Beberapa staf yang merupakan orang Capitol asli memberinya hormat saat dia lewat.

Betapapun ia ingin menghina gaya berpakaian mereka yang tak pernah masuk diakalnya, Gale mengacuhkan orang-orang itu.

Gale masuk ke kantor Paylor, menemukannya sibuk dengan kertas-kertas, layar komputer, dan telepon.

Bukankah perempuan itu punya staf? Untuk apa ada Plutarch?

"Oh, Hawthorne, ada perlu apa?" tanya Paylor tanpa basa-basi.

Baiklah. Tanpa basa-basi. "Aku akan ke 2."

Paylor mengernyit, namun sejurus kemudian kembali memasang wajah datarnya, "Silahkan duduk, Hawthorne."

Ia tak bergeming dengan perintah itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, eh?

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberitahumu hal itu."

"Dan bisa beritahu juga alasanmu berubah pikiran?"

Gale menimbang sebentar. Paylor mungkin tahu tentang kisahnya, bagaimana ia menolak pergi ke 2 untuk alasan psikis, tapi ia jelas tidak tahu tentang Madge. Meski perempuan bermata cokelat itu tahu, toh, tidak akan membuat perbedaan.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri," ujar Gale melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Apapun itu, kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas, aku mau menjalankan tugas."

Paylor mendesah, ia merapikan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya sambil berkata, "Jika itu keputusanmu, well, Hawthorne, kau akan ke Distrik 2."

oOo

Sesampainya di sana, Gale langsung mengunjungi Rory, yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana atas saran darinya.

"Aku melihatnya di sebuah bar," ujar Rory santai. Mereka bertemu di taman dekat pusat distrik saat jam istirahat kelas Rory.

"Bar?" Gale tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Apa yang dia lakukan di bar?"

Mengedikkan bahunya, Rory menjawab, "Saat itu akhir pekan, dia juga sedang bersama beberapa orang, mungkin Madge hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

Setitik perasaan kesal merayapi hatinya. Bar bukanlah tempat yang ia harapkan untuk Madge berada. Mungkin itu bukan Madge, tapi jika bukan maka nihil sudah kemungkinan Madge masih hidup.

"Kauyakin itu Madge Undersee?"

Rory menggeram, sedikit menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal, "Gale, kau sudah bertanya hal yang sama ribuan kali. Aku yakin. Aku yakin dengan apa yang kulihat."

Ia berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Kau sedang tidak mabuk waktu itu, 'kan?"

"Astaga, Gale!"

Rory benar-benar kesal, karena jauh di dasar hatinya ia ingin menolong Gale. Ia tahu Gale akan melakukan apapun untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang semua orang kira telah mati itu. Tetapi terkadang abangnya bisa sangat sulit diyakinkan. Rory mengira mungkin Gale hanya tidak ingin terbuai dalam harapan yang salah, Rory mengerti itu. Rory mengerti bagaimana harapan bisa jadi sangat mengecewakan.

"Aku akan coba mencari data dirinya di administrasi distrik," ujar Gale dengan lemah.

Rory memperhatikan abangnya dengan rasa simpati, berharap usahanya tidak akan berakhir sia-sia, "Semoga berhasil."

oOo

Tidak terlampau sulit baginya memerintah staf resmi Distrik 2 untuk mencarikan semua berkas yang ia butuhkan. Kebanyakan staf adalah perempuan, dan secara harfiah mereka akan bertekuk lutut padanya jika ia memang meminta mereka untuk melakukan itu.

Hari pertama, hari kedua, hari ketiga, berlalu tanpa hasil. Ia terus menghubungi Rory dengan nada pesimis apakah Rory melihat Madge lagi.

Tapi tidak, Rory tidak pernah melihat Madge lagi.

Gale berakhir hampir putus asa ketika usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan Distrik 2 dan kembali ke Tigabelas, menemui keluarganya saat ia menemukan satu folder berlabel migrasi. Ia tidak mau banyak berasumsi, karena takut asumsinya hanya akan menjadi asumsi tanpa kebenaran dan ia akan kembali kecewa. Jadi semalaman ia mencari nama Undersee atau Madge di folder itu tanpa harapan sama sekali.

Dan pada saat itulah ia menemukan satu baris, entah nomor keberapa, tertera tanggal, asal distrik, dan keterangan nama bertuliskan Undersee, Madge, Distrik 4.

Matanya membulat dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Malam itu Gale tidak bisa tidur, ia sibuk menyusun monolog, hal-hal apa yang akan ia katakan nanti, saat ia bertemu Madge.

oOo

Gale mengunjungi bar itu tiap malam, kadang ditemani Rory, kadang hanya ia sendirian.

Tiap ada perempuan pirang yang masuk ke bar maka Gale akan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tiap kali perempuan pirang tersebut bukan Madge, ia akan meneguk segelas minuman beralkohol.

Gale selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, naasnya.

Suatu malam, meski sama dengan malam sebelumnya, yaitu masih tanpa hasil, Gale berhasil keluar dari bar tanpa mabuk. Ia sadar mabuk mengingatkannya pada Haymitch Abbernathy, dan ia jadi ingat kalau ia membenci pria itu.

Ketika ia keluar dari bar, hawa dingin malam hari menyambutnya. Ia merapatkan jaket ke badan lalu berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan tangan di kedua kantong celananya.

Gale tak mengira takdir akan membawanya pada satu restoran, dan takdir membuatnya menoleh melihat restoran itu dari kaca yang memperlihatkan hampir sebagian dari isi restoran. Jujur, tidak ada yang menarik dari restoran itu. Tak ada banyak pelanggan, kemungkinan karena sudah mau tutup, dan dekorasinya sangat sederhana. Tetapi bukan itu, yang membuatnya membulatkan matanya, yang membuat pandangannya seperti dilem, dan yang membuat garis bibirnya naik membentuk senyuman lebar, ia secara harfiah tersenyum dari kuping ke kuping.

Tetapi gadis itu, si pirang yang tiga minggu ini ia cari-cari; yang bertahun-tahun ia anggap sudah mati.

Si pirang itu yang membuatnya merasa ringan, dan meskipun si pirang tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan, Gale bahkan puas dengan hanya melihatnya dari jauh.

Badge dengan tulisan 'Undersee' tersemat di kantong sebelah kanan kemejanya. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda dengan longgar, beberapa anak rambut keluar dari ikatan dan memberi kesan acak-acakan. Mungkin si pirang tidak sempat membetulkan tatanan rambutnya karena terlalu fokus bekerja, atau mungkin hanya karena ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya.

Tipikal Undersee.

Madge sedang mencatat pesanan dengan tangan pianonya yang kurus. Well, Madge kelihatan kurus secara keseluruhan, celemek berbordir nama restoran yang ia kenakan memeluk badan kurusnya dengan erat.

Dan mata birunya, yang Gale pikir menyerupai langit musim semi, bahkan jauh lebih brilian, kini menerawang, kelihatan kosong, entahlah, tidak seperti dulu.

Gale maklum. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu telah merubah semua orang.

Hal yang sama, sekiranya juga pasti terjadi pada Madge.

Ia tidak tahu, secara pasti, apa yang terjadi pada Madge. Bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini, apa yang terjadi saat pemboman. Apa yang ia lakukan di Distrik 4. Seluruh pertanyaan saling tumpuk di otaknya, hingga ia merasa sakit kepala.

Ia bisa menanyakan hal-hal itu kapan-kapan, pikirnya.

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah ia telah menemukan Madge; hidup dan utuh, meski dengan banyak rahasia.

Semua orang punya rahasia, Gale mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tersenyum lagi, ia melangkah dengan hati berdebar masuk ke dalam restoran. Mengulang lagi semua naskah kalimat yang sudah ia latih tiap hari untuk momen ini.

Mungkin, Distrik 2 memberinya banyak memori buruk, namun, ia tidak menyesali keputusannya. Karena pada akhirnya, ia punya alasan untuk menulis daftar pertama memori baik yang ia dapat di sini. Dan mudah-mudahan, akan ada hal-hal baru yang bisa ia tambahkan ke daftarnya.


End file.
